Lucky
by luckycharm944
Summary: Song fic for "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. James and Lily are lucky to have each other.


Hey. Hope you like this, it's a song-fic written for the Fanfiction Tournament: Round 2. The prompts I used were "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

* * *

_They graduate and break up, but want to contact each other, but just don't know how to go about it. They think that it will be best to start off their lives without any attachments, and besides- they aren't in love. Yet._

_James tries to talk to Lily's friends to find out where she lives, but to no avail._

_Lily thinks back to their first kiss in the Hogwarts kitchens; James leaned over to give her a peck on the lips cautiously and Lily had snorted. "What was that?" Then before he could respond, she dragged his head down and snogged the life out of him._

_She thinks back to their times together and is glad that they got to spend their last year together. They suddenly find each other in the Ministry and make small talk. It's kind of awkward but at the same time, happy because they finally found each other after 5 months._

_When Lily gets a hard time from some of her more obvious co-workers, James is there for her. He, thankfully, doesn't make a scene or yell but still sends a clear message with one of his glares. They sneer at the pair, but back off._

_They are at Lily's apartment when James finds out that Lily is tired, so he makes her relax and sit down on her couch. It's after work, and he goes into her small kitchen to brew her some caramel coffee, just the way she likes it. He knows where everything is by then, and as her head rests on top of the couch, she is so comfortable. James comes back into the living room and hands her the steaming cup, along with an adoring kiss on her cheek. They sit in a comfortable quietness; it's not awkward then because they are just simply too tired to speak. He offers her a back massage. She agrees and groans as his hands work wonders on her sore back. He asks her if she wants another drink, because now she's done with her coffee. Lily thinks that James is too kind, always trying to make her feel better or more comfortable even when's he's tired himself. She catches his lips with hers tenderly as a show of appreciation. He looks at her, curious and amused. She doesn't bother to respond, instead, moving her head back up to kiss him again. Soon, Lily is on James's lap, straddling him and running her hands through his hair. He tugs her closer to his body by enfolding her in a tighter embrace, and as their centers touch through the layers of clothing they have on, they let out noises of appreciation together. Lily puts both hands on either sides of his head, the head that was currently dropping open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone, and steadily moving down... His head came back up to stare into her eyes. In a silent agreement that lasted all of three seconds, James hoisted Lily up with her legs still locked around his waist, and moved his way to her bedroom. This was their first time together._

_She thinks herself so lucky to be placed in this universe, right next to James. She blesses Dumbledore for giving she and James the Head positions and in a way, giving her a chance to have the best relationship she would ever have._

_Every time after a mission, as they head home to their now shared apartment, they know how lucky they were to make it relatively unscathed and promise to themselves to train harder, because there was that one second where they thought each other had fallen as to death when they were ducking a curse and doesn't want that to really happen. They consider themselves lucky to not be one of the unlucky, and to be able to go home._

_No one proposes to the other. They agree, together, to do it because who knows when the next chance to do it would come? Besides, they love each other, and know that for no matter how long they live, they could never find anyone to love as much as they do right now, at the age of 19. They would have to search forever to find the same passion, adoration, and love that they give each other right now. So they say their "I do's" at the altar, those two words meaning a million things._

_James always wishes that every time one of them goes on a separate mission, they could go back in time for the feeling of their last kiss again._

_So when they leave, even though it's pathetic, the other either sits in silence, or paces in frustration, wishing that time would go faster so that hopefully, both of them could share another kiss, alive and kicking._

_Lily's glad that at least they can trust each other with everything, even if they can't trust everyone else. When Lily discovers that she's pregnant, she goes to tell James, and both are ecstatic, over the roof. They know of the risks but can't help the excitement that they could become parents and have a little person to love and trust. Since James makes Lily quit going to missions, she tells him to stop too. She says that it's no use if their child grows up without any parents because if he dies, she'll die too in her heart and soul. So they stay at home and James always makes sure that the baby and her are fed properly, and makes sure that Lily is comfortable, and really, it's just like it ever was. A day before the baby's due date, they are wetting their pants in anticipation. James, in nervousness and Lily, literally. Her water breaks and their goofy grins shine with happiness. Lily and her round belly are taken into St. Mungo's and James calls almost everyone he knows._

_In James's dreams, they are away at a secret place where sun always shines and they're happy. They would dance and make love in blissfulness._

_Even after pregnancy, Lily is still the same gorgeous girl to him that he loves with all his heart._

_Every night, they climb into bed and James's arm comes protectively around her waist and cuddles into her. Those are the moments when nothing else matters but each other._


End file.
